


Break from Reality

by antrazi



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN/Discworld. Bingo entry for Death/Crossover Character</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break from Reality

He enjoyed these meetings, these little breaks from work to speak with somebody who could actually understand him. Death made himself comfortable and enjoyed some of the local food. “I heard you took an apprentice.”

DEATH nodded. YES. I DECIDED TO STEP BACK FROM WORK A BIT. He thought about it for a short moment. MORT SHOWS PROMISE, FOR A HUMAN.

Death wasn't sure what the other personification of Death meant of that, but it was an interesting thought. The rules for this world were very different to everywhere else, but it was still a promising idea. He would have to think long and hard about that, what he would need in an apprentice. Perhaps he could just give them Earth, that would get rid of the – at this time – most time-demanding project. “I'll have to think about possible candidates.”

DEATH nodded again. It wasn't his problem and he was interested in something else. YOU FEEL UNBALANCED. IS IT SOMETHING THAT CONCERNS MY WORLD AS WELL?

“No, it concerns another planet. The dead there are unable to go on. The Reapers are breaking ranks and the balance is in disarray.” He contemplated the situation for a short moment. “The situation will be cleared in a short time, one way or another.” The only question was if Earth would survive that. There were a few other planets that had the promise of being as interesting, but Death wanted to see how it played out first.

“After heaven fell in disarray I contacted the Fates about working for me. Atropos mentioned discrepancies in the lifetimes of your human companions.”

DEATH was silent and just looked at the other, blue eyes burning in dark ones. I'M ALSO IN NEED OF COMPANIONSHIP, I DON'T HAVE REAPERS LIKE YOU. 

Death accepted that and made a mental note to inform Atropos that DEATH'S companions were his own, the Fates had no jurisdiction over them. 

He looked down when he heard a familiar sound. “We already started, we are aware how busy you are this time of the year.”

I ALREADY ORDERED FOR YOU, TAKE A LITTLE BREAK.

SQUEK SQUIEK was Death of Rats only answer, it sounded as tired as the other bigger versions of itself. The tiny scythe was left on the side as it stood on the table and decided what food to start with.

With the pest control industry working overtime Death of Rats didn't have a lot of opportunities to meet and relax with others of his kind.

“DEATH took an apprentice a while ago. Perhaps that is something you could also think about.”

The tiny death nibbled on something sweet. SNG SQUEK.

Yes, it was worth a thought. 

Death took a deep breath. For everybody else the extreme smell of this place would be a bad thing, for him it was the definition of Discworld, the one sign that he was away, that he had a break. That he got to sit down with DEATH and Death of Rats and they understood him and his problems.

He already felt Earth pulling on him again, another of his reapers had stopped existing. A last bite and he would go back.


End file.
